


The Winter Soldier AU

by ileliberte



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott as Captain America and Stiles as the Winter Soldier, inspired by the Nogitsune arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier AU

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [on my tumblr](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/81434822085/scott-as-captain-america-and-stiles-as-the-winter).


End file.
